


Gloves Off, Teeth Bared

by Ngoc12thefangirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But Hux doesn't want to leave the First Order... yet, Clothed Male Naked Female, Clothed Sex, Cunnlingus, Day 1: Glove/Coat, F/M, Fluff and Angst, GingerFlowerWeek2020, GingerRoseWeek2020, Handler Rose meets Spy Hux, Oral Sex, PWP, Penetrative Sex, Rose pov, Rose wants Hux to leave with her, Smut, Third Person POV, canonverse, fluff and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngoc12thefangirl/pseuds/Ngoc12thefangirl
Summary: The closest thing that Rose could think of was that Hux wanted to drag the galaxy down with him. If he could not be Supreme Leader, if he could not have the First Order, if he could not have the peace and order he wanted under one militaristic rule, then no one could. He would burn down everything in his reach. Even her, Rose thought.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rose Tico, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: GingerRoseWeek2020





	Gloves Off, Teeth Bared

**Author's Note:**

> GingerRoseWeek 2020 - Day 1: Gloves/Coat
> 
> Thank you so much to ElfMaidenofLight for beta-ing!   
> I speak honestly when I say that I could not have published this without her edits and advice!

Canto Bight, the playground of the most glamorous beings in the galaxy; where the shimmering lights and artificial oceans obscured the seedy underbelly of the galaxy. Behind the laughter and smiles were sharp teeth that thrived off of the suffering and toil of innocents. No honest worker would ever be able to afford rubbing elbows with the city’s elite; no one innocent and ignorant of their wrongdoings would ever come here for anything other than profit. 

Rose moved through the city towards the Coruscant Hotel, burning with the desire to drive her fist through the whole beautiful, lousy town . She had not wanted to return here, but no one else was privy to the identity of the First Order spy, General Armitage Hux. 

In the past year, she and Hux had passed encrypted transmissions back and forth. Lately though, they’ve grown on the idea of physically passing on information; fleet route plans and coordinates carefully hidden in First Order fighters that would be blasted down and collected by the Resistance, supply runs that would be short on a crate with battle plans concealed among bolts and nuts, and tech blueprints picked up on shore leaves. The electronic trail stopped at the hangars of his battle stations and ships. 

She would have preferred that they meet at some space port nearby, anywhere else except Catonica. But the First Order had commissioned a manufacturer here to present the first prototype iteration of their newest TIE fighters and blasters and the city offered a rare chance for them to openly meet. Rare, but not uncommon to Rose. Hux had been insistent on meeting in person. 

Despite every ounce of Rose’s rationality opposing her, she could not deny his request. He had offered her a First Order officer’s uniform as a disguise, so she could meet him without question. However, Rose assured him that she would take care of her own disguise; Hux only needed to make sure that his stormtrooper guards would grant her access to him when she arrived. 

She marched up to the sentries standing by the grand entrance of the Coruscant hotel. The guards immediately held up their weapons, making Rose halt in her steps. She raised her arms up, palms facing the stormtroopers. 

“Halt. Do not approach.” one of the stormtroopers warned. 

Rose cleared her throat before speaking, “I’m here to deliver flowers to General Hux.” 

Although she could not see their faces, she knew that they did not believe her by their unwavering stances and silence, especially at the fact that she had no obvious flowers on her person. 

“Let the General know that I’ve come to deliver his flowers.” she dared them, “He’s expecting me.” 

While one stormtrooper kept his blaster rifle directed at her, the other raised a wrist to the mouthpiece of their mask. 

They paged for Hux, “General Hux, there’s someone saying that they have a flower delivery for you.” 

Hux’s annoyed voice replied back through the wrist transmitter, “Flower delivery? What kind of flowers?” 

The stormtrooper repeated the question to Rose, although she had already heard the question from where she was standing. “What kind of flowers are you delivering?” 

“Roses, red roses.” she answered. The stormtrooper repeated the answer to Hux. 

After some pause, Hux asked over the line, “What is she wearing?” 

The stormtrooper watched Rose as they answered Hux’s seemingly innocent question. “She’s wearing a red dress and a veil over her head. But she’s not holding any flowers.” 

The stormtrooper with the rifle blaster cocked their blaster. 

Although Rose knew that Hux was expecting her, she let out a steady breath of relief when she heard Hux order the stormtrooper to, “Bring her to my room. I’ve been waiting for her.” 

“Yes, sir.” the stormtrooper obeyed. 

The stormtrooper did not relent their aim and they motioned with a jerk of their head for Rose to step forward. As she sauntered up the stairs of the hotel, the stormtrooper followed behind her with the barrel of their rifle blaster pointed at her back. The other stormtrooper resumed their guard position near the front of the entrance. 

The stormtrooper barked directions from behind her and occasionally she felt the tip of the blaster poke at her back. She was guided to the 24th floor and marched to a suite door. The stormtrooper ordered her to knock, to which she complied. 

As she knocked, the pneumatic doors parted. 

Hux stood at the far wall away from the door by the panoramic window. The room was dimly lit as the golden hue of the suite glowed around them, the pinpoint lights in the ceiling making it seem like they were standing under stars. Hux was dressed in his full coat and regalia, his officer’s hat tucked under his arm, and his blaster placed noticeably on the table next to him. His face was stern, his icy green eyes laser focused upon her. He placed his hat atop his blaster and crossed the room to meet her. 

She held a hand out for him to invite her into his room. Instead, she was met with surprise when he took her hand and brought it to his lips. She bit her tongue to stifle her smile. Hux pulled her into his room. Over her shoulder, she saw Hux nod to the stormtrooper and the doors closed shut. 

Now that they were alone, Rose could allow herself to relax. She finally freed the smile that she had been hiding since she saw him. He returned her smile with one of his own, filled with a gentleness that she had once thought him incapable of possessing, once upon a time. He lifted the veil from her face and brought it around her bare shoulders. 

“May I kiss you properly now?” he asked, voice so low that she might have thought he was whispering. 

There was another reason why the two of them had become more than accustomed to the practice of physically passing intelligence: it offered them another opportunity to see each other, to touch each other once more. 

Becoming the spy’s lover had never crossed Rose’s mind, especially after she learnt that it was Hux who was the spy. There had been no denying that Hux was a handsome man, and he had only become more attractive in her eyes when she learnt that he was the brains behind the tech that she’d so often admired. 

It had been difficult to discern the sparks shooting between them as nothing more than hostility, slowly extinguished by the common goal of defeating the First Order; but she could not resist him forever. Out of everyone in the galaxy, she had never expected Hux to be the one to understand her loneliness, her burning shame at being underestimated, and at her struggle to break out of a mold that so many people always tried to push her into. 

Months ago, his concern and relief over her safety, after she’d narrowly escaped from a vicious battle between their factions, had finally pushed her into his arms. After an unprecedented event that had resulted in them finally meeting face to face planetside, Rose had kissed him. She was thankful to be alive, and she wanted to confirm that she was still breathing; alive and free to do what she wanted. But, she had not expected the effect her kiss would have on him, that he would reciprocate, and the tryst that had come as a result. 

Although they never spoke of what this encounter had meant, they did not stop. 

She nodded her head, eagerly tilting her head up after a few shakes. She shivered under his gloved hands on her shoulders as he bent down to kiss her. His lips were soft against her own, hesitant at first but he became bolder when she pressed herself against him. His arms wrapped around her, hands molding down the length of her and squeezing into her flesh.

She threaded her fingers through his slicked back ginger hair and pulled hard, urging him to deepen their kiss. His tongue traced her bottom lip before he sucked and nipped at it. Submitting to her desire to taste him, she pulled away before biting his bottom lip. She felt him jerk in painful surprise, then his fingers curled to dig into the cheeks of her bottom. 

“Kriffing rebel,” he muttered into their kiss. 

“First Order scum,” she teased. 

He pulled away and she tried to reclaim his lips desperately; alas he was too tall for her to properly reach. She was about to protest, but was silenced as he embraced her. She sunk into his chest, rubbing her cheek against the coarse canvas of his jacket. He smelled deliciously of durasteel and stardust. 

Although Rose continued to justify and rationalize away their trysts, the intrusive reminders of what they were always had her question if it was madness or lust that made her fall into his arms or encourage his advances. Even though he was aiding the Resistance as a spy, it did not change the fact that he was a traitor. She wondered for how long he could continue playing the double agent; for how much longer could he design weapons to harm innocents and then leak that same information to betray his own men. 

Who was he really helping when he teetered between the First Order and the Resistance? When he was both General Starkiller and the Spy? 

Despite being lovers, Rose still questioned Hux’s motivations for betraying the First Order. 

She imagined he was doing it to advance his own position in the First Order; that he was planning some elaborate scheme for the Resistance to take out his rivals so that he could swoop in and become the new Supreme Leader. She could not imagine him being solely motivated by altruism. 

Rose liked figuring out how things worked,and Hux was no exception. Everybody had a method to their madness; but the more time she spent with Hux and the more she learnt about him, the more she realized she knew nothing about who he truly was. 

The closest thing that Rose could think of was that Hux wanted to drag the galaxy down with him. If he could not be Supreme Leader, if he could not have the First Order, if he could not have the peace and order under one militaristic rule, then no one could. 

He would burn down everything in his reach. 

_ Even me _ , she thought. 

She and Hux knew that their liaisons were not only dangerous; they were deadly. For them both... Somehow, the more confused she was of Hux; the more confused she became of herself, whether she was being naive about the innate goodness of people or if Hux’s own brand of arrogance was rubbing off on her. At the way things were going, she saw no happy ending for either of them. Only pain and death. 

The air chilled her; she was brought back to the hotel room as she heard the rustle of her dress when it fell and pooled around her ankles. His kisses moved from the top of her head to her jawline, the edge of her neck, the space between her breasts. Wetness pooled between her legs when he descended to his knees in front of her; his mouth enthusiastically kissing every inch within reach as his hands explored her. 

As he bent lower to kiss her pelvic mound and tease the top of her slit; she raised her knee over his shoulder and hooked her leg. Her hands gripped onto the epaulets of his coat for balance. The tip of his tongue flicked at her clit, leaving her short of breath. 

He cupped his mouth over the puffy lips of her sex, sucking and licking at the rim of her opening as his nose pressed against her clit. Her mind went blank except for the desire to feel his skin against hers. Rose began pulling at the coat, trying to push it off his shoulders to the floor. But his body stayed rigid as he continued eating her out. 

“Please…” she begged. “I want to feel you.” 

He carefully moved her leg from over his shoulder to rest securely on the floor. He rose to his full height in front of her as she still tried to divest him of his uniform; looking for some way that she could unfasten his jacket or his wide belt. But Hux offered no assistance to her, only guiding her to the sofa nearby. 

“General…” she begged, trying to persuade him by playing to his ego. “Please, take it off.” 

“Rose…” his voice was low, both dangerous and exciting. “I’ve told you before, I could be called to report to Ren at any moment. The uniform stays on.” 

It sounded like bantha shit. She could not understand why he was so shy about taking off his clothes. She would not give up; she tried to distract him by pulling him down onto her as she fell back on the sofa. 

But he would not let up. He turned her around so that her face was planted into the sofa and her rear was high up in the air. His gloved hand gripped one of her cheeks and pushed it apart. 

“Please, please, please…” she moaned, “Just your gloves, please…” 

He hesitated for a second and Rose thought that he might have decided to compromise with her. However, she suddenly felt the stretch of his cock in her. 

She jerked away from him, retreating until her back hit the arm rest. 

The sight of him - a gloved hand gripping the base of his leaking erection while the rest of him was still covered in the First Order black canvas and leather - infuriated her as much as it aroused her. Hurt, confusion, and anger was evident in the reddening of his face as he tucked himself back into his trousers. 

Fruitlessly, she covered herself as best as she could with her hands and arms. 

“Are you that afraid to touch me?” she hissed at him. “Do you still think that we’re so below you that you can’t bear to even touch us without your gloves?” 

He huffed, running his hand through his hair and smoothing it back. 

“Rose, you know that’s not true.” 

It was becoming difficult to differentiate truth from lies, reality from delusions. 

“Do I now?” she sneered at him, “It’s hard to tell when you’re so willing to fuck me but you won’t touch me.” 

He slowly crawled over to her, slowly as if not to frighten her. She stuck her leg out, the ball of her foot applying pressure against his incoming shoulder. He resisted against her and she moved her foot ever so slightly so that he was allowed to continue advancing on her and the back of her knee rested comfortably over his shoulder. He turned his head to kiss the inside of her thigh. 

“Rose…” he murmured as he hovered over her. 

She turned her head, arms still crossed over her chest, “Just give me the intel and let me go. I’m not in the kriffing mood.” 

He surprised her when he started pulling his glove off with his teeth. When he pulled it off completely, he leaned over the side of the sofa to drop it carelessly on the ground. His bare hand gripped the arm rest that she was leaning against for support as he brought the other gloved hand to her mouth and she repeated the same action as he had, pulling off his glove with her own teeth. Once it was off his hand, she grabbed it and tossed it too to the ground.

His calloused fingers cupped her face as his thumb parted her lips. She opened her mouth and his thumb brushed by her teeth, she bit down slowly. It wasn’t hard enough to make him bleed, but it was enough to make him wince. She released his finger as he shuddered and exhaled. 

“Stars… you’re beautiful like this, with fury in your eyes and your teeth bared.” 

He leaned his face in towards hers. 

She brought her teeth together so that it made an audible clack. 

He backed away, green eyes scanning her face. 

“Careful, Hux,” she warned, “I bite.”

She saw that he was unsure of what to do next, whether or not to take her words seriously, especially since she was still naked with her arms wrapped around him and her leg hooked over his shoulder. As much as logic cried for her to roll off the sofa and just leave him now, her heart wanted him. 

She slid down the armrest of the sofa and pulled his body closer. Their foreheads touched and she felt his hot breath tickle the top of her cheeks. 

“You were wrong.” he told her. 

His lips lingered close to her, begging for a kiss.

“About what, Hux? Tell me.” 

“Can I kiss you first?” he requested. 

She caressed his cheek with her hand, “Hux, please tell me. You can tell me anything.” 

“Please, Rose?” 

She wanted so badly to trust him. Something in his eyes convinced her that he wasn’t trying to distract her though; and so she kissed him as gently and as lovingly as she could. 

He lowered his weight onto her, his lips hesitant on hers, so unlike before. When he seemed to find his courage, he broke the kiss. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to touch you. I do, very much… so much it frightens me. Every time we meet, I don’t want to let you go; especially when I cannot be certain that there will be another time I can hold you in my arms like this. You cannot imagine the effect you have on me. The moment that I take off my uniform around you, I don’t think I could ever put it back on again. I don’t think I would be able to put my coat, my gloves, and my uniform back on again and walk away without you.” 

“You can come with me.” she offered, “Walk out of here tonight, come back with me.” 

He shook his head, but it felt like it was a sign of resignation instead of resolution, “I can’t.” 

He kissed the spot over her heart, “I’m sorry that you’re with such a selfish bastard.” 

His forehead fell to rest atop her breast. She stroked his hair gently. She really should leave. Kiss him goodbye, take the intel, and leave. There was no way that they could make it work, there was no good reason for her to stay with him. Their affair had gone on long enough and it was destined to die a terrible death. Despite all these thoughts going through her head, she could not ignore the ache in her chest at the thought of never seeing him again, of never touching him or kissing him. 

“Hux. Honey…” she cooed at him. 

He looked up at her at the term of endearment. 

“Kiss me.” 

He scrambled to his hands and knees and sought her kiss. 

She parted their kiss and pointed at her breasts, “Kiss me here.” 

He complied, trailing kisses from her neck to her breasts. He provided a healthy tongue-laving and suckle on her nipple before continuing his route of kisses down her tummy to her sex. They held hands as he licked her slit, with brief interludes of burrowing his eloquent tongue into her opening. 

When he came up, his chin was dripping with her wetness. He quickly freed himself from his trousers and pushed himself into her, his body positioned to be flush with hers. She gasped at the sudden stretch but welcomed his passionate thrusts; the friction of his uniform jacket over her skin. He pounded her into the sofa as she wrapped her limbs tightly around him, chasing her orgasm. 

She moaned and cried loudly next to his ear, urging him to fuck her harder. 

He fought against her constriction, pulling out enough to slam back home inside her. She heard the audible squelch of her pussy and wetness enveloping him. 

“Oh Stars,” he gasped, “You’re so hot. So good…” 

Suddenly, there was the alarm from his communicator. An incoming message. 

He swore under his breath, “Kriff.” 

His hand disentangled itself from her hair as he was about to reach into his coat pocket. Suddenly, he stopped in mid-movement. He paused, as if considering his next course of action. 

His attention went back to her. “We’re not done yet.” 

He returned to her body to resume their love-making, all the while the communicator continued crying for his attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Please leave a comment or feedback!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!


End file.
